The first rotary device was invented by Romelli in the late 16th century. Romelli's rotary unit had a circular rotor with mounted four vanes in the rotor. Since then, rotary engines have been developed and have met with some success. However many rotary engines have not been successful commercially and even now such engines are not in wide use. In some of these engines, a close tolerance between the inner wall and the rotor edges had to be maintained or leakage of gases would occur, resulting in poor engine performance. In other engines, due to excessive amount of friction associated with the rotor, the revolutions-per-minute (rpm) characteristics of the engine would worsen, also resulting in poor engine performance.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.